Kokoronai roboto?
by Ariasu-sama
Summary: El futuro no es tan diferente de cómo se muestran en las películas futuristas estadounidenses. Kuro (Tetsu) es un robot, más específicamente un androide, pero es defectuoso, y por tanto inútil. Su oportunidad para demostrar su utilidad llega cuando se le asigna su primera misión de verdad junto a un compañero humano Resumen completo dentro


**Hola, este es mi primer fic de Kuroko no Basket, quería escribir un AkaKuro (ya tengo una parte de él), pero al final salió este, así que espero les guste **(ﾉ｡･ω･)八(｡･ω･｡)八(･ω･｡)ﾉ

**DISCLAIMER: Kuroko no Basket y todo lo relacionado con el pertenece al Tadatoshi Fujimaki **ヘ(^_^ヘ)(ノ^_^)ノ **yo solo hago esto sin fin de lucro! **(＾ε＾)

**ADVERTENCIAS: AU, quizá un poco de ocness (quizá sí, quizá no~), y por ahora eso, si algo extraño está destinado a pasar yo les aviso! ** (∪ ◡ ∪)

_**Resumen: el futuro no es tan diferente de cómo se muestran en las películas futuristas estadounidenses. Kuroko Tetsuya es un robot, más específicamente un androide, pero es defectuoso, y por tanto inútil. Su oportunidad para demostrar su utilidad llega cuando se le asigna su primera misión de verdad junto a un compañero humano –Deben ir al pasado e impedir la catástrofe del día zero", pero, ¿por qué Kuroko es defectuoso?, ¿qué riesgos les esperan?, ¿y qué pasara cuando Kuroko conozca al peculiar chico llamado Kise Ryouta?...**_

_**KiKuro y leve AkaKuro, posibles mas parejas.**_

´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´  
«´¨`•°..KiKuro..°•´¨`»  
.¸.•*(¸.•*´ `*•.¸)`*•.

**Prologo**

Año 2218, es un año relativamente atareado, con gente continuamente flotando mientras hace su trabajo a través de dispositivos del año pasado, el futuro era en muchos sentidos… normal, tan normal como puede ser, no sé, 2014 para los de 1814. En fin, no importa toda la gente con ocupadas vidas en un lúgubre futuro donde hay casi tantos robots y androides como humanos, nos enfocamos en las oficinas Teiko, una organización policiaca –a falta de un nombre mejor- donde entra la elite de la elite, estas personas tienen el propósito de buscar criminales, como cualquier policía, pero ellos son bastante más diferentes, y radicales, cada integrante cuenta con un compañero androide de última generación, a nivel de sus habilidades.

Dejando eso a un lado de momento enfoquémonos en "un chico" en particular. Vestido con el uniforme negro con bordados azul marino y detalles en azul oscuro con la típica capa y unas botas hasta las rodillas se encuentra el androide llamado FuyoKuro-T3y. Este robot tenia piel sintética color blanco, bastante traslucida, ojos azul claro, un color raro, puesto que ya ni el cielo tiene ese color, cabello a juego del color de sus ojos –de todas formas no resalta-, y la típica inexpresividad de un androide, a pesar de ser androide, creado artificialmente este era muy pequeño a comparación de los demás robots y también era muy delgado, parecía frágil… y también humano.

Kuro, como lo suelen llamar, se encontraba sentado en una metálica banca orográfica, esperando a su superior para mandarlo a una misión, él era el único androide sin compañero, si los robots tuvieran sentimientos, sin duda se burlarían de lo patético que era, siempre solo, y con misiones tan inútiles como el mismo, según escuchaba a los compañeros humanos.

De todos formas no es como si le importará… más bien, no _debía_ importarle, pero lo hacía, Kuro no podía dejar de ser _consciente_, eh allí un punto principal a su problema. Kuro, a diferencia de los demás androides de Teiko, tenía una conciencia de sí mismo, lo cual no era necesario; Kuro podía ser muy honesto y decir las cosas que pensaba, también decidir si es necesario hacer algo.

Hay muchas cosas de Kuro, que simplemente no agradan a los demás, y eso, en alguna parte del chip que Kuro tiene por cerebro, siente preocupación e inquietud, pero se esfuerza por ser como cualquier robot y desempeñar tareas, sin dudar, sin criticar, sin contestar, tal como lo hacía cada vez que trabajaba con humanos.

Y por culpa del incidente de ya hace 2 años Kuro fue degradado a tareas tan sencillas, usualmente hechas por adolescentes recién graduados o por personas de mayor edad que desean seguir trabajando, que un androide como él las hiciera era quizá lo más denigrante entre los suyos, incluso sentía algo como la repugnancia que le profesaban los demás droids, eso era claro, porque aunque no _podían _tener emociones de verdad como los humanos, tenían un chip implantado que les hacia copiar los sentimientos humanos, esto era para cuando tuvieran que trabajar con niños o personas inestables, mentalmente hablando, o incluso en infiltraciones, podía ser necesario fingir que las tenían, gracias a este los humanoides de inteligencia artificial podían hacer uso de estos sentimientos artificiales, no eran reales, no _sentían_ de verdad, pero eso no les importaba a la hora de ser orgullosos y repeler a Kuro por ser extraño, inútil e innecesario, Kuro estaba solo, y de hecho, Fuyo -de su nombre- significa "innecesario".

En fin, las sencillas tareas que Kuro debía realizar eran simples, bajar gatos de arboles, sacar a pasear al perro de alguien (a veces perros… muchos, agresivos… que lo arrastran hasta que pierde alguna parte del cuerpo), cantarle a los pájaros, regar las plantas (o ser golpeados por ellas, las plantas son muy groseras, se creen tanto por tener hermosa voz (?)), cuidar niños (mocosos indecentes que le sacan los brazos)… ¡oh!, una cosa más que hacen de Kuro un objeto inútil, se desamblaba fácil, bueno, no tanto, pero tampoco era muy resistente. Kuro era la desgracia de la robótica, o eso escuchaba de los humanos y de los bots… y _no debía importarle_, se supone que no.

Retomando la historia, dejando lo demás para más tarde, el superior de Kuroko salió de la oficina, era un hombre de edad avanzada, con la calva ya muy mirada, el cabello canoso y negro y un poblado bigote con plateadas canas, el nombre de esta persona es…

- Moshizuda-kenzakan (inspector) –dijo Kuro, poniéndose de pie mientras hacia una reverencia.

El inspector lo miro de arriba abajo mientras suspiraba, que bueno que lo encontraba, llevaba media hora buscándolo, y es que ese androide tiene un algo que no se podría decir exactamente el qué, pero esto lo hace bastante invisible.

Carraspeo un poco devolviendo el saludo, no estaba seguro de que el androide estuviera en una misión tan importante, era el más inútil de todos, no podía realizar las funciones adecuadamente, no podía hacer muchas cosas bien y se desamblaba un tanto fácil, ¿y si cuando se tele transportan pierde un brazo?, ¿cómo le conseguirían un repuesto?

-¿Sucede algo Moshizuka-kenzakan? –pegunto Kuro con su inexpresividad de siempre, ni siquiera los demás androides eran así de inexpresivos, definitivamente este le daba escalofríos, en muchos sentidos, ahora resentía no haber firmado la propuesta de _deshacerse_ de él.

-Nada importante T18-4, en fin, como lo dije por tu comunicador cerebral, alguien ha visto potencial en ti, y se te ha concedido realizar una misión superior a "A"

-…

-Lo cual es un honor que, siendo franco, alguien como tú no merece, pero que se le puede hacer, el "señorito" te pidió exclusivamente como compañero.

Si Kuroko hubiese sido un humano normal, sus ojos brillarían y sonreiría de felicidad, tener una vez más un compañero era algo que realmente había deseado.

-Es un honor.

-En fin Kuro, la verdad es que no estoy seguro de que seas el indicado, así que desde ahora ve con Midori-kun, el te capacitara y arreglara lo mejor posible para la misión –dijo no muy convencido.

Kuroko asintió, pero realmente hubiese preferido que le atendiera alguien que no fuera Midorima, él era un androide de nivel bastante perfecto, toda una eminencia, elite de elites, y él solía tratarlo como basura, a veces se preguntaba cómo lo trataría de ser humano.

`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.· KiKuro `·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·

Cuatro meses habían pasado desde esa pequeña reunión con su superior, y ahora tenía que partir a la misión más importante que puede haber en el mundo. Regresarían 200 años al pasado y prevenir una horrible catástrofe que podría terminar con el mundo, y para eso fue reclutada la elite… y Kuro, si, así lo dijo el hombre que les daba un importante discurso sobre el pasado, su misión, lo que podía pasarle al futuro, bla, bla, bla.

En fin, estas siete individuos, eran tres humanos, tres androides… y Kuro (si, el tipo que da el discurso lo dijo así). Su misión era ir al pasado e impedir que una horrible tragedia ocurriera, y volver sin haber interactuado lo más posible con las personas del siglo XXI

Y allá van, el líder del grupo, el único hijo de la famosa compañía creadora de androides Akashi, Akashi Seijirou, junto a él su compañero en turno (no tiene uno definido), es Midori-416, el androide especializado en medicina, bastante inteligente, como se escribió antes, un robot elite de primer nivel; en seguida estaba una chica de cabellos oscuros y ojos morados, ella era Koizumi Riku, la hija del inventor y diseñador de la máquina del tiempo, por llamarle de alguna forma, junto a ella estaba Murasaki-A24, uno de los robots mas grandes jamás construidos, por tanto una gran fuerza, pero una defensa increíble y una ofensiva casi insuperable, perfecto para las misiones peligrosas; justo después estaba Momoi Satsuki, una chica bastante alegre, hija del ingeniero que llevo a cabo el experimento, junto ella su inseparable compañero Aomine Daiki, un androide cuya dueña le ha puesto nombre humano, el mejor androide según muchos, con una poderosa ofensiva… y por supuesto, Kuro también estaba incluido entre los viajeros del tiempo, el humano que sería su compañero no se había presentado y ya era muy tarde para buscar otro.

Sin más se sumergieron en el vórtice de espacio tiempo, rumbo al año 2018.

´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´  
«´¨`•°..KiKuro..°•´¨`»  
.¸.•*(¸.•*´ `*•.¸)`*•.

**Bueno, este es el fin del prologo, no se especifica mucho pero luego se verá que pasa con todo esto y los personajes.**

**Sé que está un poco flojo **ヾ(´д｀ヽ)** pero así suelen ser los prólogos, no?**

**Tratare de sacar el próximo episodio lo más pronto para que lo lean, si es que alguien quiere leer esto ñ.ñU**

**En fin, dejen muchos comentarios para saber si la idea gusta! ****(****) también dejen comentarios con sus dudas y sugerencias!**

**Y recuerden, por cada comentario patearemos a cada persona o androide que diga inútil a Tetsu!**

**Ciao~**


End file.
